Symmetrical Flower
by XXRITMXX
Summary: Hideous title, I know but bare with me. BlackStar breaks Tsubaki's heart and Kid ends up comforting her. Rated K . TsubakiXKid.


_**Okay, so I know I wasn't going to write any stories, but I was bored, and decided to write this. Anything I write is going to be crack all the way, so enjoy. I don't own soul eater.**_

* * *

Tsubaki walked down the rainy sidewalk, alone. The rain pelted her like cold, hard bullets. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about him. How could he do this to her? Why would he do this to her? She sniffed and kicked a rock as her hatred grew. BlackStar. He was the one who had done this to her. She had walked in on him and Maka making out on the couch. They hadn't even been dating for 6 months and he had already broken her heart.

The rain began to pound harder and she pulled the hood of her jacket up for protection. It was rapidly growing dark and she needed to find shelter. There was no way she was going back home, not now. She trudged through the rain, barely paying attention to where she was going. Suddenley, she heard a loud honking noise and looked up to see a car swerving towards her. Paralized in fear, she didn't move.

Right before the car hit her, it careened to the left and screeched to a hault. Tsubaki stared at it. Why hadn't it hit her? Suddenly, Kid was climbing out of the drivers seat. She smiled in relief as she saw it was one of her friends.

"Tsubaki?" he called, "Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied through the pouring rain. He tromped over to her, splashing all the way. She smiled at him as he got closer.

"Why are you here in the rain?" he questioned her, "You're soaked." He picked up a strand of her thick, wet, black hair. She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, whatever the reason," Kid said, "You need to get out of the rain before you catch a cold." She nodded and let him take her by the hand before dragging her to the car. She got in the passenger seat, and Kid began to drive. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Kid began to turn down BlackStar's and Tsubaki's street.

"No, no, no!" she cried, waving her hands out in front of her. He slammed on the brakes, jolting them both forward. He looked at her in confusion. She blushed a little and mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What?" he said, trying to understand the beautiful death weapon.

"B-blackStar and I are having a fight," she stuttered to him, lying as to not embarass herself. He nodded his head in understanding.

"So I take it you don't want to go home?" he asked her. She nodded shyly.

"Do you want me to take you to Mak-" he was cut of before he could finish.

"NO!" she shouted, "Um, I mean no." He stared at her and then blinked.

"Alrighty, I guess we're going to my house," Kid said, backing the car up a little so he could turn. Tsubaki nodded and they made their way to the death god's son's house.

* * *

When they arrived it was dark, and no one was in the house. As they entered, Kid flicked on the lights to the living room so that the vast beauty of the symmetry could be seen. Kid notioned for her to sit down on the couch and she did. In the process of doing so, she asked Kid,

"Where are Liz and Patti?" He smiled as he sat down as well.

"I believe Patty is over at Chrona's and Liz..." he trailed off, "Not sure about her actually." Tsubaki nodded and fell silent. Kid spoke first.

"So why don't you tell me what happened between you and BlackStar?" he said. She blushed cherry red and made a small nod.

"W-well," she stuttered, " I came home earlier and I saw him cheating on me." He nodded as if he understood.

"With who?" he asked.

"M-maka..." she trailed off. She looked up at his golden eyes, which held a sense of sadness. Why, is what she couldn't figure out.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No one should treat someone as beautiful and kind as you in such a horrible way." he spat, causing her to blush so red, that anyself respecting strawberry would be jealous.

"I-it's fine really," the raven hair girl muttered. His head shot up to look at her.

"No, it's not," he said, leaning over to touch her hand, "You're beautiful and I know this is really odd, but I've liked you for a long time." Tsubaki blushed at his confession. She had always had feeling for him too, despite the fact she went out with BlackStar, but she had never actually thought those feelings would be returned. He looked away and she grabbed his hand, causing his head to instantly shoot up again.

"I-I like you too!" she confessed. He grinned and his golden eyes shone.

"W-will you go out with me then?" he asked bashfully. She leaned over and kissed him. His cheeks went scarlet as he kissed her back. She pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" she giggled. He breathlessly nodded and she kissed him again. She smiled as she kissed him, knowing that she could finally have someone to care for her.

* * *

**See, I told you. Crack all the way. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
